The present invention relates to a method and circuit arrangement for the operation of a telecommunications network to implement services, such as forward and backward tariffing or documentation of information and data.
In existing analog communications networks, processes for communications tariffing have been used. These processes offer the possibility of controlling the traffic in the network by the price. Thus, for example, so-called xe2x80x98moonlight tariffsxe2x80x99 were used in the eighties, which employ a rigid tariff structure subdivided into a few tariff groups. Although, in principle, these processes allow the traffic to be controlled by the price, such a method is not suitable for backward tariffing and forward tariffing. Furthermore, the division into defined time-dependent price groups does not take account of the actual line load. Recently, methods have become known which allow the call behavior of individuals or of groups of persons to be measured in a relatively inexpensive manner. So-called call behavior analysis methods allow such profiles to be measured or produced through the evaluation of measurement results. In xe2x80x9ctelekom/praxisxe2x80x9d, No. 9/96, Vol. 73, a call behavior analysis (CBA) system of Hewlett-Packard is described by John Taylor under the title xe2x80x9cCall Behavior Analysisxe2x80x9d on pages 39 and 40. Although such a system is suitable for controlling the traffic by dynamically measuring the actual network load at a given instant, it does not provide any possibility for backward and forward tariffing or for the documentation of data/information.
In International Patent Application Publication No. WO A 96 34471 (Katz, Aaron B), Oct. 31, 1996, a method is described which depicts the sequence of a purchasing process using an identification number, the calling party, or buyer, and the called party, or seller, agreeing with each other with respect to the purchase/sale. Thereupon, the calling party initiates processes so that the money amount for the purchase can be credited or debited. The entries such as account balance and personal identification number are examined and, in the event of a positive examination result, actions are taken accordingly. In order for a purchase or sale to take place, the buyer requires a personal identification number. Its issuance and administration are brought about by the seller, if the buyer is included as a customer of the seller in the customer list. Only after the customer is registered as buyer and has received a personal identification number can transactions be performed. The assignment of roles is thus fixed, in that the calling party is the buyer and the called party the seller.
Not made possible in this manner are the execution and completion of spontaneous purchases/sales, such as a reader immediately reacting to a classified advertisement in a daily newspaper with respect to an item wanted/offered for sale of a person seeking to buy (buyer)/person seeking to sell (seller) and simultaneously executing and concluding for legal purposes the buying/selling process using a telecommunications network.
In addition, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,907 (Hata Emi et al), Feb. 11, 1997, a method is described in which a participating terminal transmits information during a telecommunications connection to the telecommunications network, to the effect that the agreed debit amount for the communications fee between the respective terminals has been changed to a defined different debit amount. After conveying this information, the communications network debits the respective terminal at the new charge. In other words, this means that the method described here has as its subject matter changing the debit amount for a telecommunications connection during the continuance of a telecommunications connection. It is not possible, using this method, to arrive at agreement concerning a sum of money of any amount between calling party and called party and to transfer it with an acknowledgment, independently of the charging system of a telecommunications network.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to create a method and a system/circuit arrangement for telecommunications networks which permit new services to be offered through integrated functions, such as forward/backward tariffing or the documentation of data/information.
The present invention provides a method used to operate a telecommunications network having connected devices or terminals of calling parties and called parties as well as a corresponding switching system for the calling party and a corresponding switching system for the called party for the purpose of implementing services such as forward and backward tariffing, the communications exchange between the calling party and the called party taking place via a communications channel. For forward or backward tariffing, a signal is sent from the terminal of the calling party as well as from terminal of the called party via signaling channels to telecommunications network to the effect that the forward or backward tariffing service is to be used. In the cases of backward and forward tariffing, the size of the amount, the method of invoicing, and whether it is to be forward or backward tariffing, is sent from the terminal of the calling party or the terminal of the called party via information paths for forward and backward tariffing to a circuit arrangement of the telecommunications network The consents of the calling party and of the called party to backward tariffing for the forward and backward tariffing and the corresponding information and data are stored in the circuit arrangement for the control of forward/backward tariffing via the terminals of the calling party and the called party and via the information paths for forward and backward tariffing. The information and data transmitted are automatically checked by the circuit arrangement and, if necessary, query operations are initiated in a processor-controlled manner. If the specifications are complete and in agreement, the telecommunications network causes the financial transaction to be carried out in the manner prescribed either through backward tariffing in that the amount is collected from the calling party by the provider of the telecommunications service, the amount then being transferred to the called party, or the data of the calling party required for invoicing is transmitted to the called party, or through forward tariffing in that the amount is collected from the called party by the provider of the telecommunications service, the amount then being transferred to the calling party, or the data of the called party required for invoicing is transmitted to the calling party, and the termination of the service is then initiated.
The present invention also provides a circuit arrangement for implementing a method used to operate a telecommunications network having connected devices or terminals of calling parties and called parties as well as a corresponding switching system for the calling party and a corresponding switching system for the called party for the purpose of implementing services such as forward and backward tariffing and/or information documentation. The associated switching system of the calling party and the associated switching system of the called party are connected, via signaling channels, a communications channel, and information paths for backward tariffing and forward tariffing and for the information documentation service, to the respective terminals of the calling party and the called party, and the telecommunications network contains the circuit arrangement for the control of forward/backward tariffing and the circuit arrangement for the automatic control for functional sequences and operations for the information documentation service, the circuit arrangement being connected via the information paths to both switching systems.
The integration of functional sequences or processor-controlled operations for backward and forward tariffing as well as for the documentation of data or information makes it possible, automatically in a processor-controlled manner, to ensure backward or forward tariffing or the documentation of data or information. This allows new services such as backward tariffing to be offered. The called party is able, via the existing telecommunications network, to invoice to the calling party any desired amount, such as for a service provided by a lawyer or service-providing company. The operator of the telecommunications network is instructed by the called party and by the calling party to collect said amount from the calling party. In the case of backward tariffing, for example, the calling party wishes to obtain some information, subject to payment, from the called party, say, once again from a lawyer. Once they have agreed on the amount, the calling and called parties are thus in agreement that said amount is invoiced to the calling party by the operator of the telecommunications network and is collected by the latter. The operator of the telecommunications network forwards the amount collected from the calling to the called party.
The new xe2x80x9cforward tariffingxe2x80x9d service enables the calling party, via a telecommunications network, to invoice to the called party any amount desired, such as for consulting or another service provided. The amount is automatically collected by the network operator in a processor-controlled manner.
Furthermore, a method according to the invention and a system according to the present invention make it possible for the first time to provide a new service called xe2x80x9cdata documentation via a telecommunications networkxe2x80x9d. A method and a system according to the present invention and a circuit arrangement according to the present invention enable the called party to prove that a specific item of information or specific data has been sent to the calling party, and it is possible for the calling party to prove that a specific item of information has been sent to the called party. Using this service, for example, contracts that are entered into by the called and calling parties over the telephone can be confirmed by a third partyxe2x80x94the telecommunications networkxe2x80x94with regard to the fact that the contract has been concluded and with regard to the contents of the contract. This service, therefore, documents the exchange of any data, whereas, in the case of backward tariffing and forward tariffing, specific amounts of money are exchanged or, after agreement, transmitted between the calling party and called party, the exchange and the amount being documented in a processor-controlled manner or automatically.